A Past Reborn
by angua27
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Professor Lupin's son turns up at Hogwarts, except he's not exactly what the others thought he'd be. Angst! Ah! I'm writing angst!
1. Default Chapter

A Past Reborn  
By: Angua27  
  
Ah! Do you see that? This story is in angst! Since when do I write angst? *GASP* What has happened to me? Well, even though this isn't my normal type of fic, I still don't own anyone even though I REALLY want to own Remus. I can't wait for Book 5 so I can see my Reemy-kins again. Aw... Oh! I do own Sylvan. And Danielle. I know a lot of this is not accurate according to the books, but in my world Remus spontaneously became DADA teacher during their fifth year. I actually have a reason for it, but it's long and involved and I don't want to explain it because it's even more improbable than the spontaneous theory. Okay, I'll stop now. R/R and I'll finish this.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remus Lupin sat in his office poring over his sixth years' papers. There was a knock on the door just as he finished grading Ronald Weasley's.   
"Coming," he called as he pushed his chair back. He pulled open the door to see none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore! What brings you to my humble abode?" he asked smiling slightly.  
"I have a letter for you," Dumbledore replied not returning the smile. "I'm sorry it isn't very good news, at least not most of it."  
Professor Lupin glanced suspiciously at the headmaster as he opened the letter. It read:  
  
To Remus J. Lupin,  
We regret to inform you that on the 17th of September Ms. Danielle Caritas passed away from unknown causes. As per her last will and testament, she has bequeathed her estate upon her sole heir, Sylvan Lupin. Until the aforesaid gains his legal independence, you are specified to care for him and are therefore given control of all his assets. Please reply by owl post to Hoope Law Firm.  
Sincerely,  
Raymond Hoope, Attorney at Law  
  
Remus read the letter again in disbelief.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I - "  
"Of course he will be coming to Hogwarts," Dumbledore interjected, misunderstanding Remus' intent. "I already received word from Faerun, that's the school in Northern Ireland, and he will be arriving Monday afternoon."  
"I really don't know what to say. I mean, this is all so unexpected."  
Professor Dumbledore nodded and rested his hand paternally on Remus' shoulder.  
"Why don't you write them that letter now? I'll leave you to think." Professor Dumbledore began to leave, but hesitated at the door.  
"Lemon drop, Remus?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I just asked if you would care for a lemon drop."  
"No, I don't think so," Remus answered offhandedly.  
Professor Dumbledore eyed him for a moment and then placed a lemon drop on his desk. "Trust me, they're the best Muggle invention yet."  
With that, he left.  
Remus smiled and absently opened the candy. He hadn't thought he would ever hear of Danielle again. How many years had it been since he last saw her? Probably almost ... well, seventeen. That meant Sylvan - his son - must be Harry's age.  
It was amazing; he could remember Danielle perfectly. Her nearly ebony hair, her hazel eyes, and the way she smiled. Oh, the way she smiled. It used to make him feel as though he's give up the world just to see her smile again. And the way she smelled. She never wore perfume, she was much too modern for that, but her shampoo and soap would leave the most wonderful traces mixed in with the scent that was just her. Remus closed his eyes and tried to feel her sitting next to him now, but it was impossible. All he could remember was the way she'd been that last day he saw her.  
  
***  
  
Remus opened the door to reveal Danielle Caritas. He pulled her in with the crook of his elbow and kissed her as if to prove to the world they were inseparable. She shifted awkwardly and he let her go sensing her discomfort.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, watching her intently.  
She blushed under his gaze. They had only been dating for a few months and unable to control their emotions.   
Remus sat next to her on the couch and put his arm protectively around her.  
"Are you crying?" he asked incredulously.  
She nodded and looked pleadingly up at him.  
"Remus," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to have a baby.  
The color fled from Remus' face unable to stay for this new development.  
"A baby?" he repeated.  
"That is what I said," she responded, her voice on the edge of hysteria.  
"Is it mine then?" he asked carefully.  
"Of course!" she shrieked hitting his arm. "What kind of question is that?"  
They looked at each other, as strangers for a moment and then she smiled. He felt his own mouth mirror hers as though it were a reflex. In a second they were both in the grips of laughter. She fell against him in a mixture of relief, sorrow, and joy. Remus nuzzled his nose into her dark hair.  
"Marry me," he whispered.  
She shot up as though he had whispered a death threat.  
"What's wrong? I don't see what I said wrong."  
She shook her head and backed away from him.  
"I can't," she mumbled. "I have to leave."  
"Wait, what do you mean? Why?"  
"I just ... this is stupid. I shouldn't have even bothered coming here." She grabbed her handbag and blew a kiss at him. "I'm sorry Remus, really. I'll see you when this is over. I'll explain then."  
Remus stepped toward Danielle, but as he did, she disapparated.  
Remus stood alone in the middle of his living room with helpless tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
That was the last time he had ever seen her. She was probably the only woman ever he thought he could spend the rest of his life with, but now she was gone, inexplicably gone. And now he knew that all the hope he had for seeing her again had disappeared as well.  
Professor Lupin sighed heavily and turned back to the letter. He read it through one more time and then picked up his quill.  
  
***  
  
The next three days were a blur to Professor Lupin. He could barely concentrate on Friday's lessons and ended up allowing the students to study for their other classes. He received post from Hoope Law Firm on Saturday informing him that he now had 85,000 galleons to his name, thanks to Danielle.  
Monday afternoon he was standing on the front steps of the school in the cool air. He scanned the horizon anxiously as he pulled his cloak tightly around him. It was only September, but he could already smell fall on the grounds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, a silvery carriage had appeared and a young man was stepping out.  
He was about 16 yrs old, well he was 16 yrs old, but he looked it, which isn't always the case. His ash brown hair hung past his shoulders, but most of it was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had the build of a skinny kid that had worked out, giving him a lean, muscular look. Professor Lupin bounded down the stairs to help with the suitcases. The boy surveyed him appraisingly.  
"Are you the gamekeeper?" he asked shortly.  
Professor Lupin felt his face tinge red. He was all to aware of the shabby state of his robes and sickly demeanor.  
"No," he managed. "I'm the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher here." He waited to see if the significance of this sunk in. He was sure Dumbledore had said he mentioned his position, but the boys face didn't show it.  
"Ah..." said the boy passively and brushed by him and up the steps.   
Perplexed, Professor Lupin stared after him.  
"Well, are you bringing my bags or not?" Sylvan called back. Professor Lupin gathered the bags and hurried up the steps.  
Dumbledore was waiting in the entrance hall with Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, why don't you take the boy's luggage," he whispered theatrically. "I believe he and Professor Lupin have much to catch up on."  
"Right, sir," Hagrid boomed and grabbed the luggage under one enormous arm. Dumbledore smiled a little sadly at Lupin.  
"I'll be back in a minute, there are some things I need to get ready for the Sorting Ceremony."  
Remus turned to his son who was examining a portrait of a scowling wizard in a violent pink robe.  
"So..." he began awkwardly.  
Sylvan turned and eyed him suspiciously.  
"You went to Faerun before, then?"  
"Yes," he answered shortly.  
"I don't think I've really properly introduced myself ... "  
"You're Remus Lupin, my father. I know."  
Remus paused. "Well, I thought ... I suppose this is difficult for you, but ... "  
"Look, I don't blame you for my mum's death or hate you for leaving her because I know you didn't. She left you and frankly I'm not sure the three of us would have worked right together. Don't try all that psychology BS on me because it won't work. My teachers tried that at Faerun, but they were all a bunch of ignorant gits. And yes, I am a werewolf." Silence followed his outburst and he turned back to the Great Hall. "I wonder if the headmaster is finished with the Sorting Ceremony yet. I would really just like to set up my things." He headed toward the Great Hall and turned abruptly. "And please Remus, you haven't been my father for 16 years. Don't bother trying to act like it now."  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear about the new student?" Seamus asked no one in particular.  
"He's Professor Lupin's son!" Dean exclaimed, as though no one else had heard yet.  
"Really!" scoffed Hermione. "Why is it that everyone is making such a big deal out of this. He's a teacher, not a hermit. Of course he had a life before Hogwarts. Why shouldn't he have a son?"  
"But still," Ron commented between mouthfuls of porridge. "It does seem weird. I never pictured Professor Lupin ... "  
The three of them were silent for a second. Hermione's face had gone bright red. "Really, Ron," she chided.  
"I didn't mean it that way!"   
"I wonder what house he's in," Harry mused aloud in an attempt to break the train of thought.  
"Gryffindor, of course."  
"Why Gryffindor? I mean he could be in Ravenclaw. Besides, we didn't see him yesterday," Hermione said.  
"So? Maybe he's not in our grade," Ron persisted.  
"He is," said Harry. "I heard Dumbledore talking with McGonnagall last night."  
"See! He was talking with McGonnagall. He must be in Gryffindor."  
"Doesn't really matter." Harry pushed his plate away and stood up. "We have Transfiguration in ten minutes."  
Hermione nodded. "We better go. We'll see if he's in Gryffindor or not then, which he won't be."  
  
* ** 


	2. Chapter 2

A Past Reborn  
By Angua27  
  
Here is the second installment (dundundun) of Angua's angsty story. Angst! Angst! Angst! Isn't that a cool word? Maybe I should write angsty stories just so I can say ANGST!!!! *phew* Anyway, r/r.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The three of them found their seats in Transfiguration. Ron kept looking around if he could to see if he could find the new student. He was still searching at the end of class as if one of the students may have spontaneously transfigured into Sylvan. Hermione was shooting him superior looks.  
"I told you," she said grinning. "Just because he's Professor Lupin's son doesn't mean he has to be a Gryffindor."  
"What day is it?" Harry asked.  
"Tuesday, Potions is next."  
"Wonderful," Harry muttered.  
As they walked into Potions, they were met with Draco's drawling voice.  
"Hey Lupin, need help with that cauldron?" There was a burst of laughter from the Slytherins.  
"That's awful," snapped Hermione. "His first day and they're already teasing him. He must have just missed Transfiguration. It's a shame too. At least he wouldn't be alone in Potions then. But it's okay because - "  
"Hermione," said Ron carefully. "I don't think Malfoy's teasing him."  
"No," a silky voice cut through the laughter. "I think I can handle it."  
"Hey! Stop it! My grandma bought me that for this year."  
Hermione turned the corner to see Neville leaping around near a young, very good-looking, young man. Sylvan Lupin was mumbling a spell that was quickly turning Neville's cauldron into what looked something like the modern art Hermione had seen in Muggle museums.  
"Hey," shouted Hermione. "Leave him alone."  
Sylvan turned around and gave her a glare that would have made You-Know-Who himself cower. Hermione lost her nerve and looked away. Sylvan took a step for her, but was stopped when Professor Snape entered the room.  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, and ... hmm ... Lupin in your seats now. 30 points from Gryffindor. Lupin see me after class."  
"Not fair!" Hermione gasped.   
"Since when was Snape ever fair? Besides, did you really expect him to take points from his own house?" Harry asked glaring at Snape.  
"Well Hermione, you were right," Ron sighed taking out his scales.  
"Yeah," she mumbled. "Too bad."  
  
***  
  
Sylvan Lupin waited while everyone else filed out of the classroom. He stood in front of Snape's desk with an air of impatience few dared show in front of the Potions master.  
Snape looked at him as though he were a new specimen of frog.  
"Mr. Lupin, I have no love of your father and though your placement in my house shows you have some backbone, I will not treat you as though belong her, because you don't."  
"I promise I can make your life miserable Professor. I came from a school that was much like this one. I didn't come here because my mother died. She died two years ago. They sent me here because Faerun couldn't handle me. You may have the other students groveling at your feet, but I promise your, if you keep acting like a spoiled child, I will make this year your last at Hogwarts."  
"Listen boy, you have no idea where I've been and what I can - "  
"You're a spy," Sylvan stated.  
"What?!"  
"I did my homework before I came here and I can bring absolutely everyone in this school down. Including you. Including Dumbledore. Including Harry Potter. If you cooperate with me, I can help you. If you don't, perhaps one day there will be a whisper in the Dark Lord's ear that his spy is simply a double-crosser."  
Snape stared incredulously at him.  
"You couldn't."  
Sylvan smiled, which only succeeded in making him look like a jackal with its prey in sight. "Think about it. And don't mess with me Snape, I own you."  
  
***  
  
Professor Lupin stared out at his Defense Against Dark Arts class. The students were putting their books away. He glanced at his lesson plan and cleared his throat.  
"Thursday we will be moving away from pookas and begin studying a new subject," he announced. "Werewolves."  
All movement in the room ceased and every eye turned to him.  
"Well you have to learn sometime and I suppose I'm the best teacher you could have for the subject." He shuffled his papers. "Well, don't you all have a class to get to?"  
Slowly the class rose and filed out the door.  
"Why do you think he's suddenly decided to teach about werewolves?" Harry asked once they were all in the hallway.  
Ron shrugged.  
"Think about it," Hermione explained. "Suddenly his mysterious son shows up and he must be a werewolf too."  
"And he's evil!" exclaimed Ron, catching on.  
"Ron, he's not evil," Hermione chided. "He's just in Slytherin."  
"Same thing."  
"But anyway," added Harry. "He's not looking exactly stable so we're learning about werewolves."  
"And how to stop them," Ron said. "Just in case he is evil, which is true. Then Professor Lupin won't get in trouble for not teaching us to at least defend ourselves."  
"Well," Harry started awkwardly. "If Lupin thinks Sylvan's dangerous, there must be something to it."  
"Yeah, I wonder ... " Hermione began.  
"You wonder what?"  
"How bad he must be for Lupin to think we really might need to protect ourselves. Harry I think we'll need your father's Invisibility Cloak. We're going to do some investigating."  
  
***  
  
"My father got me this from Knockturn Alley," Malfoy gloated loudly showing Crabbe and Goyle a withered hand with a candle nestled in the palm.  
Sylvan looked away and continued working on his Charms homework.  
"It's called the hand of glory. My father wasn't going to get it, I saw it ages ago, but I talked him into it. He's in a good mood with You-Know-Who back in control again. He's really close to him, you know. He'll probably be right next to the Dark Lord when he kills Potter."  
There was movement across the room that Draco didn't even have time to notice until his head hit the table behind him. Crabbe and Goyle were on their feet, but even they wouldn't advance on Sylvan.  
"How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you think you're so great just because of your father. Well, let me tell you, your father isn't fit to be spit upon by Lord Voldemort." Malfoy cringed. "Look, even you turn away. You can't stand to hear the master's name." He released Malfoy who hit the ground. Farther away from his attacker, Malfoy gained courage.  
"How do you know anything about... Voldemort. Your father's a mudblood lover."  
"I know more about the Dark Arts than even Snape can hope to know. If Remus wants to go and join Dumbledore, it's not my problem. He will see the truth in the end - they all will. And so will you and your father. The only reason he uses you Malfoys is because you have the gits at the Ministry under your thumb. But soon that will change because he will return and control them himself." He smiled placidly and retreated to the boys' dorm.  
Draco stormed out the entrance and three others followed silently, making their way back to Gryffindor tower under the cover of the invisibility cloak.  
  
***  
  
"Did you hear him?" Hermione gasped as they threw off the cloak.  
Ron nodded, wide-eyed.  
"I can't believe it. We have to tell Dumbledore."  
"How can someone that young be a death eater?" Ron mused.  
"Voldemort doesn't care. I'm sure he's glad to get a kid to join him," Harry answered.  
"And we don't know anything about his mother," Hermione added.  
"We'll stop him; I'm sure of it," Harry said firmly.  
Ron and Hermione nodded their heads and began plotting.  
  
***  
  
Thursday morning was Potions again. Hermione was keeping a close eye on Sylvan, determined to find something she could run to Professor Dumbledore with without admitting they had snuck into another house's common room.  
Professor Snape was even more cruel than usual. He took 20 points from Seamus just for looking at him wrong. Sylvan didn't do anything the whole period, instead he made Malfoy mix his potion for him. Professor Snape didn't say a word to Sylvan although he did keep shouting searing glances his way. It seemed everyone was intimidated by the new student.  
Hermione was staring so intently at Sylvan she missed pouring her powdered pooka hoof into her potion. Snape snapped and took another 25 points as well as giving her detention. She was still fuming when they finished Care of Magical Creatures and didn't cheer up through lunch.  
Ron and Harry hoped that Defense Against Dark Arts would cheer her up, and they were finally rewarded. Professor Lupin walked into a silent room. Everyone was excited to hear today's lesson.  
"I thought I knew everything there was to know about werewolves," he started. "But I spent some time in the library last weekend and I found that I was terribly mistaken. Lycanthropy - which is the word for werewolfism - is a disease at its root. It also varies between each person that contracts it. Some werewolves change into just wolves, some change into wolfmen, and some can change into both. There are werewolves that can shift whenever they choose, although most are affected at least a little bit by the moon. Muggles that have lycanthropy often gain a little magical ability as well and some witches and wizards find their powers amplified. There are lycanthropes who can keep their minds when they change and some do not.  
"Being a werewolf can be a great disability, or only a minor nuisance. It can even be an advantage, almost like being an animagus."  
He paused as a hesitant hand rose from the back of the room.  
"Yes?"  
"What sort of werewolf are you?" Harry could barely hear the question it was spoken so fast. He recognized the student as a quiet Ravenclaw girl, but he couldn't remember her name.  
Professor Lupin smiled. "I turn into a wolf at the full moon. I suppose I get the raw deal. I do not have any special abilities and I need to take the wolfsbane potion in order to control myself," he gestured to an empty goblet on his desk and cringed. "Horrible stuff."  
Some of the tension that had been present since the beginning of class ebbed. The next hour was spent discussing the ways to kill a werewolf and some of the laws concerning the growing equal rights movement.  
Hermione seemed much better at the end of class.  
"I didn't realize there was such an awareness of the oppression of werewolves," she said earnestly. "I think I'll send the agency an owl to see how I can get involved."  
Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. They both remembered all too well Hermione's campaign for house elves only two years ago, but luckily she was distracted by Sylvan hurrying down the hallway.  
"Wonder what..." Ron started, but was practically knocked over by Snae who appeared to be following Sylvan.  
"Do you think Snape's giving Sylvan the wolfsbane potion?" Ron asked.  
"Didn't you hear Professor Lupin? He may not even need it," Harry answered. "When is the next full moon anyway?"  
"Tonight," said Hermione. "So I think we better find something to tell Professor Dumbledore soon.  
  
***  
  
More soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 A Past Reborn  
  
By: Angua27  
  
I haven't updated in sooo long! Sorry, but I've been updating tons of my old stories recently so check them out. I've also been working on my MSN community (which I've been plugging in every story). You can get the link on my ff.net profile page. Please join. We're in the last leg! There will probably only be one more chapter after this, but I'm still not sure what will happen. Hmm… Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Professor Lupin stared out at the setting sun with the air of one who had lost a best friend. He gulped another gobletful of the wolfsbane potion and settled himself against the cold stone wall. He was watching the shadows play against the office floor when the door burst open.  
  
"Remus, Sylvan is missing."  
  
Professor Lupin struggled to his feet and stared at Professor Snape. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Madame Pomfrey instructed him to go to the infirmary. He never came. I checked the Slytherin common room. He's not there either."  
  
"So you're asking for my help?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"You do realize the full moon's going to be up soon."  
  
"I understand that Remus. I wouldn't have come here otherwise."  
  
The two enemies looked at each other with a mixture of distrust and awe.  
  
Then the moon rose.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak again. It was dark by the time they reached the empty main hallway. Torches flickered eerily along the corridor.  
  
"What are we looking for anyway?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Sylvan. Maybe we can catch him wandering around the hallways or something."  
  
"Right," Ron retorted. "And that proves he's a death eater."  
  
"Shh!" hissed Harry. "I heard something."  
  
A shadow fell across the floor.  
  
"It's Snape!" gasped Ron.  
  
"And Sylvan!" Hermione added indicating the wolf at his side.  
  
Harry managed to flatten the three of them against the wall as the pair passed.  
  
"You go that way and I'll check the Great Hall," Snape muttered. The wolf gave a nod of agreement. "We WILL find him."  
  
After they had both gone, Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak off of them and spun to face Harry.  
  
"They're after you, Harry!"  
  
"You don't know that," he protested uncomfortably.  
  
"Who else would they be looking for? We have to get back to the common room. C'mon, Ron."  
  
But Ron wasn't moving. They followed his gaze to see Sylvan standing in the doorway.  
  
No one had time to move before he jumped. In midair he was suddenly not there; a wolf had taken his place. Harry had all the time in the world as he watched the sleek animal glide toward him. He found it mildly interesting how easily Sylvan had shifted from human to wolf. It had seemed like torture for Professor Lupin.  
  
Slowly, Harry became aware of a dull pain in his arm. He turned to see splashes of blood coloring the skin around the meat of an open wound. Faintly, he could hear someone screaming – Hermione. He fought desperately to roll out of the way, but claws stabbed into his side and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron dove for Harry, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"If Sylvan attacks you, you could get lycanthropy too! Don't you listen?!" she shouted.  
  
"I don't care! Harry…"  
  
Hermione was a step ahead of him. She had already pulled out her wand.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Sylvan stumbled and turned to growl at her, but the spell barely affected him. Ron began pulling Hermione out of the room.  
  
"We've got to get someone else to help," he explained desperately.  
  
"It didn't work…" Hermione was repeating. "It didn't work…"  
  
"He probably isn't as susceptible to magical attacks – Lupin said that could happen in class. Professor!" Ron cried suddenly.  
  
Snape turned around and immediately fixed his gaze on Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sylvan…" Hermione started, but Snape was already past.  
  
"I can't believe he actually listened to us," Ron said as they hurried after him.  
  
"Lupin!" Snape bellowed as they reached the main hallway. A moment later another wolf bounded into view.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched as Professor Lupin collided with Sylvan, dragging him off Harry. Professor Snape whispered a curse and both of them stopped, unable to move. He pulled out a length of silver chain and bound one of the werewolves with it.  
  
For a moment, Ron and Hermione were sure he'd been trying to stop Professor Lupin, but instead he muttered an incantation which awoke their professor.  
  
"Get Potter to the infirmary," Snape demanded Ron and Hermione. "I'll take care of Sylvan."  
  
Hermione and Ron hurried to help Harry, who was barely recognizable under the mask of blood.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Snape spat at Professor Lupin once they had left.  
  
Professor Lupin glanced at Sylvan and then back to Snape.  
  
"I will let Dumbledore do what he sees fit, but I will not allow this abomination to be released without making sure he is expelled and locked away."  
  
The werewolf nodded and headed up the stairs; there was nothing he could do until morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Professor Snape stood over the cauldron that had been moved to the infirmary.  
  
"If we don't get these ingredients within three hours, there will be no hope," he hissed urgently.  
  
"We will find your ingredients in time, Severus. Professor Sprout is working hard to find the Morolas plant. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to grow, as it cannot abide sunlight and we don't have any at the school. Perhaps…"  
  
Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by a haggard Professor Lupin stumbling in as he fastened the top two buttons on his shirt. "Is there anything I can do? Is Harry okay? Will he make it?"  
  
Professor Snape glared at Lupin with a rancor that dissolved all amity they had shared last night. "You've done enough," he spat.  
  
"Now, we'll get nowhere this way," Dumbledore said simply, but the warning in his voice was unmistakable. "Remus, we are desperately searching for a sprig of Morolas. We only need that and one other ingredient to finish the potion."  
  
Remus nodded. "I'll go to Hogsmeade. They may have it at the apothecary." He took a pinch of floo powder from the fireplace mantel and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Remus, wait!" Dumbledore called and Lupin paused. "You'll need this." He handed him a bag heavy with galleons. Remus smiled nervously and disappeared through the fire.  
  
* * * 


End file.
